Loveless Steel Rose
by Rin-X-Edden
Summary: "I haven't give you a name yet." I lose all in a day, planet, kingdom, parent, siblings, and the top of that...i lose my only sister. My last familly "Please forgive your useless brother..."/ OOC, OC. first fic in english.
1. Chapter 1

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano**

**New characther belong to Eddreine**

**Image original by Rin**

**Uploader Rin-X-Edden**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"FINALLY!" An young girl cried happily after jump from jetplane door. Other girl just can shook her head saw her friends act.

"You really dislike car or plane, eh?"

"Not too much, just i cant stand to sit calm more than 3 hour! And i had IN there almost for 25 hour!" that tiny girl pointed to jetplane with Gesso symbol. "I think i'll die! I rather fight with Kyouya than back inside."

"Hey, how can you just call him with first name?"

"Kyouya?"

"Yeah." no one have enough bravery to call Kyouya Hibari with his first name.

"Kyouya never mind with what i do since not make him angry, er...or disturb his work and break time." so inocent face and tone, maybe just this girl think Cloud Guardian Vongola not an scary person. "He always give me hard command and make me his target but its ok, i like all he do to make me more strong."

"Im not understand why you not scared with him."

"Fufufu, see all with heart not eyes."

"You like him?"

"Yes, i like him. The first i want to be my best friends."

"Ah, i mean not for friends. You love him?"

"Dunno...im not sure what feeling called love."

.

.

.

14.28 pm

.

Its already 5 years passed since Sawada Tsunayoshi did his dutty to be Vongola Decimo. That two girl wait in Don Vongolas Office, they are the choosen from thousand people try to be Part of Vongola Famiglia. From the taller one, that girls with pink shirt and black skirt, her brown fine hair reach her shoulder and her white skins like a milk. The green eyes of her looks so soft when talk with other.

.

The other more tiny, looks like a teenager in junior high school than in 20 years old girl. She wear all black from shirt, jeans, boots. Her yelowish skins like honey colour make who see her think she was an elf. Her fine raven hair reach her himps tied by silver ribbon. The sharp caramel eyes with same level with Hibari Kyouya made her like an other gender from the skylark.

.

"Welcome to Vongola Italia Head Quarter." When Don Vongola come with all Guardian they rose up and greet him. "Im Sawada Tsunayoshi and here's my friend."

"Gokudera Hayato, Storm Guardian, jyuudaime right hand."

"Im Sasagawa Ryouhei, Sun Guardian To The EXTREME!" the man with white hair introduce with huge sound.

"Im Lambo Bovino, Lightning Guardian." said teen boy with cow patern shirt.

"Im Yamamoto Takeshi, Rain Guardian." Said an tan and tall man with blue shirt and cherish face.

"Kufufufu, you must be know i am *both girl nodding* im Rokudo Mukuro and this Chrome Dokuro we Mist Guardian." the girl with peanaple hair give her a shy smile.

.

Now all eyes saw the raven man on door way. The one who still silent from begin.

.

"What? The already know who i am."

"You really an man with bad manner." the tiny girl shooke her head. The raven just give her deathglare. "Hibari Kyouya, CEDEF leader and Cloud Guardian Vongola. Cute freak idiot."

.

KRIK

.

KRIK

.

KRIK

.

"KAMIKOROSU, HERMAPRODITE!"

"HIEEE, please dont fight righ now!"

"Im not in mood to fight right now and im a girl."

"Bwahahahaha!" Gokudera laugh so hard until cant stand properly.

"Gyahahaha! That's correct nick name TO THE EXTREME!"

"Kufufufufufu, thats nice brave say that young lady."

"Ahahaha, you looks like already knew each other." Yamamoto laugh, looks enjoy say that two opposite gender interaction.

"Sorry, she always like this to anyone. Nice to meet you all, im Furie Devi." the feminine girl introduce her self.

"Im Lirina."

"Just that? No last name?" Vongola Decimo feel confuse with her.

"Ah, boss, here." girl with peanaple hari style gave her boss an stofmap.

"Oh, i see Lirina-san." After read that a moment Sawada Tsunayoshi give her warm smile "I hope you can give us bing help."

"Thats should be my words, Vongola Decimo."

"Such an weird girl. Lirina huh?" the silvernette man hisses anoyed.

"Calm down Hayato, its alright." the Decimo hand over the paper to his right hand man. "All of you can use flame?"

Both nodding, Furie raise her righ hand "Im Sun Flame user."

"And Lirina?" the tiny girl show her left hand. Three ring with diferent colour "Three flame type?"

"Anno...Jyuudaime, here." Gokudera pointing button of paper in his hand.

"5 type flame, Cloud, storm, rain, sun and mist?" The decimo blinked. "How rare! You really not an sky user?"

"No, we have try it a week but just lightning and sky can glow. But i more good in mist and cloud. Now i just have mist, rain and sun item also sun weapon box."

"Kufufufufu, Cloud...would you wanna try to be Varia Cloud Guardian?" The decimo eyes getting wide when hear his Mist Guardian offer to the tiny girl.

"HIIIEEEE?! Dont say-"

"Can i?"

"Hieee! Please dont!" but looks like that girl already excited with Varia Cloud Guardian possition.

"If you have qualified to be assassin, little girl." Gokudera Hayato grinning.

"Even i havent kill anyone until now, i have no warry to kill if have a command to do that."

"Oh, God!" the Decimo panic.

"Dont worry jyuudaime, even she excited not mean she can accepted by Xanxus."

"I will!" she spatting.

"Ahahaha, a brave one!"

"Li..., please think again." Furie stare her, how can this girl accept a dangerous work.

"Dont worry, i can take care my self."

"I hope they reject you."

"Aw, Fur! Usual all you hope will make an opposite happen."

.

~Edden~

.

Trang! Dhuar! Two people fight in Vongola underground base. Flying dynamite chase their target but the target dodge it with high jump at last second.

.

"Nice move for a girl!"

"Thanks!"

.

Gokudera Hayato and Lirina in fight, bom versus silver death scyte. Mist and Rain agaist Storm. Two people watch them fight, Yamamoto Takeshi gave cheers to them and Hibari Kyouya just watch in silent.

.

"15 minute over!" Yamamoto saw his stopwatch. "No one be winner."

"Ah...can we have 10 minute again?" the girl asking.

"No, we must prepared some stuff before go to do an mision tomorrow." Gokudera leave them. "Try again other time kid!"

"Im not a kid!"

"Ahahaha, that good fight. Next time try with me ok?"

"Ok..." now just two raven there the girl rolled her eyes to Cloud Guardian Vongola. "Nee K-"

"No."

"Eh? But-"

"I say no! Come with me."

"Huh. Whats wrong with you?"

"Whats wrong with you?" the skylark ask her back.

"Dont reply my question!"

"You should not here! Why not Gesso or Cavallone?"

"Not fun there. CEDEF also getting boring without master Iemitsu and uncle Verde." the girl follow Vongola Cloud Guardian. "Hey, where we go? Its getting apart with HQ."

"My place. Dont ask anything, just come here!"

.

.

.

"Waw! You get private place?" an cozy paviliun, so calm and so Hibari style, classic.

"Because i dislike crowded."

"So? Im an exception? Ahahaha! So lucky!" she run everywhere check all place without care about Hibari mood getting bad.

"Stop that, its make my eye sore." but her not listening "Lirina Idniktha!"

"Huh." he girl stop run her aura changed "So...why you took me here? To kill me or just need talk?"

"Haven't any benefit kill you." Hibari sit on window, cross her hand on his chest. "I want you not join with Varia."

"Why?" she walk closer to the skylark. "Because im woman?"

"..."

"You say i must be strong if want survive in this world." she walk closer to Hibari, stop a step from him "All my brother also say same so i training so hard. Now you say i must leave all my chance?"

"...Varia not suitable for you. You cant kill anyone."

"I killing if i need. If my job need me to burn all with thousand human inside, i'll did it." Hibari sigh, took her hand and pull her closer, put his head on her shoulder. "You tired? It's getting late, you should sleep."

"Im not sleepy, not yet."

"But you look tired and paled that usual and-!"

"You really an stone head, my little one." he murmured it softly in her ear.

"Should i say it to you, shisho." the skylark smirk, wrap his hand tigher on her waist.

"You not on my tutoring anymore." he buried his face on her neck.

"Hm, can let me go? Im not an pillow you know? And...since when you be this pervert?"

"Huh, you not a nice prey like before."

"Im not a prey! Kyouya O-san!" Plak! The tiny girl get 'kissed' by Hibari hand on her top head. "Iiiteee...!"

"I just 4 years older than you!" the skylark hisses angrily.

"Almost 5 years! You wanna make me idiot always hit my head?!"

.

Two raven give max deathglare each other, they raise weapon_ready to fight. For second time this night 2 battle happen in Vongola HQ. Flash light from their weapon can saw from outside. Few ceramic, vase, table, chair already be victim from them battle. When Hibari beside a broken table, he saw a coffee cream soda can. The skylark threw it to her, with a reflex she slash it but unfortunetly that can still full. Soda coffee wet her skirt, face and hair. Hibari smirk enjoyed the view saw coffee dripping from her hair and face.

.

"Aaahhh! It's cheat! You make me dirty! Other than ligery and underwear havent bought any clothes to change you know!" she yelled, Hibari raise an eyebrow hear that.

"So stupid." Hibari keep the tonfa and walk closer.

"Huh, i want buy some next day but now you dirtyed my clothes!"

.

After half hour, that room clean back because few maid did some cleaning. They also wash her clothes but it just can used at morning. They just can give her short jeans because cant find any clothes with her size.

.

"Here." Hibari over a white skirt from other side bathroom wall after Lirina finish clean her self. "That's mine. Back it tomorrow!"

"It's so big!" she complain.

"If dislike, just naked then!" Lirina murmured something with strange language. A moment later, that girl out from bathroom.

.

Her long fine hair still half wet, her wet honey skins more shinning that before. Hibari skirt looks so big to her small body. Lirina rolling both that skirt hand 4 time and thats skirt reach her foot made her looks like wear nothing under even she wear short pants inside. Completly like a primary school girl wear his father skirt! XD (If Shamal saw her now, that pervert doctors may try rape her.)

.

"See? Its so big."

"Because you so small."

.

Lirina twitching, she really dislike calling with 'short' or 'kid'. The girl in silent follow Hibari to kitchen, some foot had prepared by maid for them. No more fight, talk or yelled, they eat in silent atmosphere. Some foot step sound interuption their calm world. Mukuro, Chrome and Furie come to kitchen.

.

"Li! Are you here?!"

"Anoying!" Hibari grumble,.

"Im here!"

"Kufufufu, there you are. This girl search you every...where..." Mukuro blinked when saw Lirina clothes.

.

Wet hair, check.

Man skirt, check.

No wear anything at bottom (maybe), check.

Tired face for girl, check.

Eat together with unproper clothes near midnight, check.

.

"KYOUYA, YOU ALREADY RAPE HER?!" the indigo peanaple shriek like Banshee make he got hit from Hibari, Lirina and Furie. Chrome just can saw Mukuro fall on floor with facepalm. Hibari ignoring the indigonette_continue eat his food.

"Why i must raped by him, stupid nappo?! Rather i sleep with both of Byakuran and Shouichi-nii than him!" Hibari smirk hear that.

"Hoh, im not good enough for you?" All stunned saw the skylark smile, in fact to teassing the tiny girl. "Is me not in your qualified to be your man?"

"...Kyouya, im not in mood. Enough with your pervert before and now your joke not funny at all!"

"So? Want something to made your mood? A kiss maybe?" Hibari still tease her and looks enjoyed what he did.

"I think you drunk or got damage on your head?"

.

No one dare interup them, thats a rare view to see an Hibari Kyouya tease a girl because that cool hearts man always not put any interest to opposite gender but now? Now all starting think Hibari Kyouya also an human and a man but in difficult case. Without notice by anyone, one of them getting irritated with both raven interaction.

.

'You say not love him, but seems you more than friends for him.' Furie stare at Lirina before leave Hibari place. The raven girl stay there, sleep over at paviliun.

"Kufufufu, its first time other people can stay with him. Usually Kyouya will kick us from his teritorry." said Mukuro when they back to HQ, Chrome nodding. "The carnivore falling in love to tiny cute girl."

.

.

.

.

.

Edden : maybe few people remember this old version story with...er...so bad english. Now i think its maybe still not good enough because i still practice. Just hope who read this like this fic and mind to RnR.


	2. Chapter 2

When the sunshine, amber orb just open and feel strange to her sleeping room. After a momen stun she smile, all her memory back cleary.

.

"It's first day, really first day fully join in mafia world." her shirt already putting on table, the tiny girl grab that and walk into bathroom. After out half hour she ready to start her work day.

.

"Morning miss Lirina, what you want for breakfast?" one maid already waiting in kitchen.

"Can i have blueberry and cheese waffel? And hot honey milk tea."

"Of course. Please wait a moment."

.

Lirina stare entire kitchen room and finally found something missing...or someone?

.

"Where's Shi-ups- Kyouya?" almost forget to not call 'shisho' from now.

"Mr. Hibari still sleep. This day are his free day so he migh be sleep until noon."

"He must wake up, even just for breakfast. Prepare food for him, i'll deliver it." that maid cant ressist, even in her mind feel scare if think his master always badmood every morning.

.

.

.

"Really..." whithout knock the door, the tiny girl getting in. The skylark still laying comfort on bed, covered by heavy blanket. "Kyouya, it's morning!"

No answer.

"Kyouya! Wake up and eat your breakfast!" still not give up and now she shake his body.

"Leave me, kamikorosu!" Hibari growled anoying. The yellow bird fly beside her.

"Mi~dori tanna bikku...Nami-crip!" Lirina grab than poor bird and smirk like evil. "Lirina?"

"Wake up or hibird will be a birdbaque!"

"Hibari, Hibari, Hibari!" poor yellow bird cripping scared.

"You little fucking bastard! Let him go!"

"Fufufufufu, finally you wake up." Plak! "Au...h! I say dont hit my head!"

"You not Nappo or that albino, so dont use idiot 'fufufu' here!"

.

That girl rub her top forehead, little sore because Hibari always hit her without hold his strenght. Lirina let little smile come on her lips when saw the skylark eat his breakfast even with all growled in every single bits.

.

"What you smiling for?"

"You." said the girl shortly. "I feel saw Byakuran-nii when you like this."

"...dont-" but the girl cut it.

"Yeah, you two not same. Just similiar in few thing. At the top, you, Byakuran-nii, Shouichi-nii, fratello Spanner and fratello Dino are who always care to me since i be an homeless."

.

Hibari put his spoon and pick his phonecell, write something_may an messages and back to his food. Lirina play with roll when Hibird decide sleep on window, enjoyed sunshine warm on his fur. 3 years, they had know each other that long time but Hibari still excited with her ability_five flame and silver and blue marble can be random weapon or stuff when injected with any flame from her.

.

_"I like you, please be my friends!"_ thats she say to him at first meet. Hibari chuckled, how funny saw her made Bucking Bronco Dino panic when they fight for first time or when Byakuran and Shouichi Irie yelled to her because she run from them and follow Iemitsu Sawada to training all her flame and battle skill.

'Weird girl...'

"Kyouya-shi?" Hibari back to real life when hear her call him. "Your phone ringging."

"Hm." Hibari notice that call from Tsuna. "What?"

"Yes, she with me. Hm...i see..., we'll there in half hour." Hibari closed the call and go to bathroom_leave his former student confuse alone.

.

.

.

"VRAAAAOOOIIII! How long we must wait for that newbie?!" Squalo Superbi, the Storm Comander from Varia yelled make all people ner him shut their ears.

"Please wait Squlo-san, Kyouya-san already come here with her."

"'Her'?" Squalo gave the Decimo his deathglare. "You say want a woman join with us?!"

"A...yes..and no. But you can try-"

"Hell no! We refuse woman! They all to weak to be our-!" STAB! Squalo dodge a pair of silver dagged. He turn way to see who dare targetting him. One make a little scratch on his cheeks.

.

"VOOOI!" And there, at the doorway he saw Hibari Kyouya with a girl, petit body, long fine hair like him but in raven colour like Vongola Cloud Guardian had. Karamel orb like Decimo Vongola, honey skins and cherry lips. Her finger still carry some dagged, make him think this adopt Belphegor fighting style.

"Say i weak, i'll send you to hell right now!" murderous aura in heavy level, Squalo automaticly set in fighting mode. Hibari put his hand on her top head, she keep down her weapon, Squalo had feel awkward because all heavy aura suddenly gone after Hibari did that. "Superbi Squalo, 2nd comander and Storm Guardian Varia, right? Very nice to meet you sir..."

"Thats her?" Squalo ask the Decimo and Tsuna nodding. "Is she your sibling, Hibari Kyouya?"

"No." both, Hibari and Lirina said together.

"But she really looks like you."

"So? Can i try the test to be your Cloud?" she asking with calm tone. "What i must to do?"

"..." Squalo still silent, investigate her from top till bottom. "Just a test, no mean you can accepted. all up to Xanxus."

"It's ok." Squalo pull a little box with ring and weapon box, Cloud item for Varia Guardian.

"Can you light this and pull the beast from the box?"

"Whan inside?" she wear a huge ring on her left middle finger.

"No one know, from since we got new ring for Varia, no one can light this, if can make this burn they cant open it." Squalo feel weird cant ignored her.

"...so picky ring and box..." Lirina took a deep breathe and kiss the weapon box "Please accept me ok?"

.

Few minute passed the purple flame glowing from that ring, other rain, mist and sun ring on her righ hand finger also glow in unison. Squalo cant say anything but syoked. 4 flame, no one he have saw have more than 2 flame other than Gokudera Hayato with his CIA sistem or Xanxus with sky flame mix with Storm flame.

.

"Ok...now the box." she inject some flame no reaction. "What wrong?" the box shaking.

"Need more?" she inject some flame again until 3 time, the beast still refuse to come. "You really wanna try me eh?!" her cloud flame getting bigger, its make Hibari remember he's_teenager self_first time open his weapon box in future. Something come out fliying covered by purple flame and try to atack that girl. She summon a silver deathscyte and hit that creature. Something fall on ground, a bird, all black, and the top of all that thing fainted.

.

"A crow bird?" Squalo face palm. Weapon box faint actually hitted by that girl...wait! Now his eyes getting wide. If she can pass all than mean she will be Varia Cloud Guardian?! "...you...pass..."

"Yay!" she jumping hug the one who beside her and that was Hibari. "You hear that Kyouya?! I pass the test!"

"Hm..." Sawada Tsunayoshi almost feel he was day dream when saw his Cloud Guardian smile to that girl, soft smile he never seen before. Let that girl touch him, no one ever saw that raven have close relationship with woman. "So, when you'll report this to that carnivora?"

"As soon as i back to Varia. Voi, kid! Dont be to much excited, i say you pass not mean you accepted!"

"I know! No need said it twice. By the way i have plant today so i'll waiting the good news. I'll tell Furie about this!" like an hurrycan she leave Decimo place to get her friends. Hibari yawed also leave after her to back to his place_continue his disturbing sleeping time.

"Well, Squalo-san. I think you also take this to Xanxus-san." Squalo receive a paper Tsuna over to him. "Thats all information of her even i think that's not all."

"Hm? I'll give this to him." Squalo gave a sigh "They really looks like sibling."

.

Tsuna nodding, he know what Squalo talking about. Both that raven, a second he saw have a bunch question in his mind.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Thanks for read my bad story, and yes, i will try my best to write this from begin. If can, i really need someome to help me to be my beta reader to help me correcting the wrong grammar, typos and other. Someone can help?


	3. Chapter 3

"FUUUURRRR!" have no time to turn back or reply her friends, the brunette girl already fall on floor. Actualy Furie fall because Lirina jump and hug her without give her time to prepare her self. Now that tiny girl on her back with sparkling eyes and full grin. "Guess what!"

The brunette roll her eyes "You...pass the test?"

"YES! Im the great one!"

"Stupid and the top of crazy girl in world!" the brunette kick her on stomach, made that lil' girl knoked back few feet from her body. "How can you happy with that?! You'll be an assassin!"

"So?" Furie give an deathglare even her friends ignoring it, Lirina stand up and help Furie to get up.

"They will make you killing other people!" really, must say her friends an stupid, innocent or crazy if like this, no one in entire world happy because will be an assassin!

"If not now, someday we will did it. Its mafia's world. Like a jungle, kill before getting killed. Before they kill me, i'll send them to hell."

"..." she hate that, Furie dislike and forever cant get used to make her self hear that words from his friends. "Lin."

"I know you care to me but please, just this time let me decide my own way. You know im not that innocent to be an common human."

"Fight me."

"W-what?" her amber eyes getting wide.

"If i lose i'll let you join with Varia. Did it in 10 minutes. More than that you lose, if i win, i'll send you back to Gesso Famiglia."

"You know what you say? You think can defeat me?" of couse she cant, but can try to change her mind. "Even you're my friends, i'll send you to hell if try agaist me."

"You cant kill me because you still need me."

"I still need you, but i can make you stay for a week in hospital." Furie can feel all her body trembling, shiver because first time Lirina saw her with deeply cold eyes.

.

As long as she know those raven girl not like usual girl or if she can say not like human. Petit body, huge amber eyes, baby face, no muscle on her body but she can settle down more that 50 adult man with weapon box when her self just use an silver deathscythe (Lirina deathscyte model like Undertaker's). If she have all item for her flame, maybe she can did more than that. In Furie eyes, Lirina are perfect mix reflection of Hibari Kyouya for her power and Byakuran Gesso for her crazy, childlish side. Two stronges man after Decimo Vongola, free like a bird and cloud, protective.

.

"Prepare your self, i'll not hold my self this time." mist and cloud covering Lirina's body, an black wings appear from her back.

"Duplication from Byakuran-sama wings... Show me how far you can use that!"

.

.

.

.

.

Other side of Italia, the whitenette young man sit on his comfortable chair. Byakuran Gesso just enjoy his lunch and read some paper work when a maid come to report an call from Vongola. Smile apear slowly on his lips, he know or in other case have a few reason in mind why the young Vongola call him.

.

"Long time no see, Tsunayoshi-kun." Byakuran smile to image of brunette in his hollogram videocall. "Not usual you call me."

"Who actually her." Byakuran had though who but he rather assurer who they talking about.

"Which girl you mean, Decimo? I send two girl, right?"

"You know who i mean Byakuran." again Primo Gesso Famiglia smiled hear a cold tone from his old friends.

"Lirina? My little kitty made some trouble for you? Or she had destroy your place because sparring with Hibari Kyouya?"

"No. All going well, so well. I ask you-who-is-she." the decimo pointing every words.

"You haven't see her biodata?" Byakuran slurp his coffee "Even me not put all i thought you have wandering." Byakuran showed his white wings.

"It's that real? She is-" Byakuran smile, chuckle because pricely syoked face from Decimo Vongola "You just joking, right?"

"No, she's my beloved one little sister, the only one have same blood with me."

.

Tsuna suddenly feel a headache atack him, Byakuran had a sister_little sister. But...all cant give him insurence to trust his intuition this time. How contrash them, Byakuran had white pale skins, albino hair, purple light eyes. Lirina who had jetblack or raven fine hair, honey colour skins, amber eyes. No any clue can explain their relationships, their bond for siblings.

.

"Have other to make me trust it?" Tsuna turn his eye to someone entering his room without sound. Hibari Kyouya stand few step forward his table, glaring at albino raven image.

"Oho, Nice to meet you Hibari Kyouya." Byakuran greet him warmly but it just make him get more heavy deathglare level. "Fufufufu, so scary like usual."

"Why you always disturb my sleep, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Tsuna gulped, he dont know from where must start this.

"Er...eto...i...me...hm..."

"Cih! Talk properly or i'll bite you to death!" Hibari raise his tonfas, ready to his 'kamikorosu' as always.

"Hhiiieeee! Gomenne, it's about Lirina-san!"

"Hm? What stupidity she did again?"

"No that- i just wanna know her real identity."

"Hey albino carnivore." Hibari turn to Byakuran "That your dutty to tell him, not me."

"Fufufu, she's you formed student so her also yours."

"H-hie?! Is that real Hibari-san?!"

"Cih, shut up!"

"Fufufu, Tsunayoshi-kun already though about me and Lirina even not cleary." again, Hibari glared at Byakuran.

"But...if Lirina is your lil' sister, isnt no good if she work in Varia?"

"Varia? Why my...let me guess, that kitty-"

"Er...yah, Lirina just pass test to be Varia's Cloud Guardian."

"Fufufufufu! That's my sister!" Tsunayoshi blinked, Hibari raise his eyebrow, that albino looks so proud about his sister will be an ASSASSIN?!

'Both of them not normal!' (NA : i agree with you tsuna! / tsuna : you write this, so the very not normal here are you.)

.

.

.

.

.

"Hiks..."

"Hey, stop that!"

"Hiks...hueee...!"

"I say stop crying, Lirina!"

"Gomenasai!" useless, all just make her crying more loud. Furie just took deep breathe, made a scratch on his mind to not spar with this girl. Result? Furie lose and got broken bone in hand. Is't that shoud her to cry not this girl.

"You say will not hold back, now why you cry after defeat me?"

"I never, hiks, mean to hurt you this way!" oh god, why she had an weird girl as her good friends?

"Oh, stop crying please. It make my ear hurt." Lirina began calm "Now, with this you still wanna join with Varia?" the tiny girl nodding.

"I cant hurt my friends without reason, but i can eleminate anyone if have command."

"That's meaning you are robot! You know you'll be a criminal if join with them?"

"Yes."

"Know you can die anytime?"

"Yes, all in mafia can die in second even not in assassin group. That's a risk to get used for us."

"You know your mother will dislike this?" now that girl cant reply. "Please, just back to Gesso Famiglia or Cavallone."

"I...have promise to Kyouya. Never take step back after get in this way. You know my parent always call me monster, i have burn my house when still baby, i almost kill my father with flame when found him cheating behind my mother. I had leave my house for years, 6 years excatly. No one try to call me back, no even i had left my number and address. No one reply come even i send them a messages every week."

"Yeah, i know."

.

Throwing like a junk, Furie are the one who still had connection with her. Ever after they had separated for few years, that girl still come to her. The brunette have though her little friends already die after receive her last messages she went to join with mafia. Furie had good talent in computer, she had recruit by CEDEF and Gesso to be them IT staff. That time, when she come to Gesso she met her again.

.

Almost cant notice because Lirina changed so much. Last time when they still in Senior High School that girl had short hair, dark skins because always spend many time outside, flat body, always use short pants or jeans and huge T-shirt for her size, totaly like a boy. But in few years she become more girls looking, honey colour skins, long fine raven hair, her body curf turn into woman, cold eyes.

.

"I'll ask Onii-san to heal you." Lirina rose up, getting leave her in her room.

"Why not you cure me?"

"Because i'll go today. Just a moment ago i receive call from Squalo Superbi. They accept me."

"What?!"

.

When Lirina open the exit door, she found Hibari already there. They stare vice versa for a while. Furie saw them feel confuse, really odd view saw both raven in silent.

.

"I'll go now. Thanks for all Kyou-shi."

"Hn." Hibari nodding.

"Shi?" both raven turn to Furie. "Shi for Shishou?"

"Yes. I have told you i had a fear teacher right?" Lirina pointing at Hibari with her right thumb. "Still cant imagine who till now?"

"Gah! That's why you so close each other?!"

"Shut up, herbivora!"

"But, all say-"

"Aish..., let them talk they like. This fearing teacher more like one my fukking big bro." one hit land on Lirina top head. "I...iiiteee...! I say for million time to not hit my head!"

"That's the close one to hit in you short body." Lirina glared at Hibari.

"Both of you can be a good teammate in confusing couple match, thrust me! "Furie laugh, ignoring deathglare from two raven front of her. Hibari and Lirina, two Cloud Guardian, raven, selfish, egoist, battle freak. Her best friends and the man she had falling. The most important, she love them.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Edden : How long i have hiatus? My sister (Rin) told me to update because her friends ask her almost every time. Hey, i school girl. And now i getting used with my high school life. I'll try my best to school and fanfic, so please give me review, flame or other to make mo more better.


	4. what happen in past part 1

DICLAIMER : IM NOT OWN ANYTHING IN KHR

Took a little condition from story in fictionpress "My Place with You"= witted by RinLi

.

.

.

Little baby with jet black hair sleep comfortable in protective arm of albino kid. The baby purring when feel the older hands stroke her cheek.

.

"My lil' one..." he kiss her fore head and cheek "I love you..."

"Hum..." the baby humming, her eyes open_showing an clear amber orb. "A...h!" he can't hold his smile when her tiny hand tapping his cheek. Byakuran hold her closer to his face, let her touch him.

"Big brother will always here for you." he kiss her cheek again and again, the baby laugh because feel tickles.

"Prince Byakuran!" the maid reach them "Please run with me! The enemy already kill your parents!"

"How fast." He playing with baby hands, the raven grip her brother finger "Where Marga and Letrysia?"

"They had send to portal by the king before he die. I had mission to escort you and your sister from here." Byakuran still calm and take one of woodden box beside his bed.

"The end of Setylon Clans, i never think this will happen in my time." Byakuran hand over his sister and the box "Please took my sister and go to forest, wait me there. I still had something to do."

"But- my prince!"

"Am not a prince anymore, neither Marga. I can't did my duty for a Crown Prince Right Hand, at least i must did something as my thanks because they kill my parent and my uncle." Murderous aura flew from his body, the maid shiver while hug the baby tighly. Innocent baby laugh and try grab her brother but Byakuran leave his room with teleport.

"Aaauuuhh!" she protest because he gone. "Daaa...hhh!"

"Pardon me my princess..., we must go."

.

Raven maid release her wings, grey wings who only belong to Setylon Clans with lower rank of sociality. Without cares about explotion and scream from war around her, she flying as fast as she can to leave castle and get hidding in deep forest.

.

"We here my lady..." she put her in groud of deep crystal cave "Let's praying to God for your brother sake."

.

The maid pull out wooden box Byakuran had give her. Some jewel and expensive accessories fill it, no wonder it can this heavy. One crystal pendant with amethyst colour shining so bright, she knew it. It's one of their treasure other than king crown, precious jewel always belong who will be next Crown Princess or Queen.

.

"Au...daaa!" she smile when saw the baby flying around. Small black wings flaping slowly at her back. Her smile fadding after hear foot step come closer, is that her prince or enemy?

"You sure she come here?!"

"Yes sir! I saw she bought the princess."

'Enemy! How can they reach this place?!' she panic, 'How can we run if the moon still red?!'

"Please don't make a sound."

"Auh?" raven baby stare her maid with curious orb. She grab the pendant, Royal Familly use that to open time and dimension portal, her Queen had show her how to use that but...how can she did it now with the baby?

"My lady..."

"I hear sound here!"

"Thats her! Kill them!"

.

At same time Byakuran flying at the top of forest, his body covered with blood from numerous enemy troops he had settle down. Before get land he saw great explotion from cave, his body sudden feel cold. His sister there! With rush he entering the cave, no worries about flame and high temprature because that explotion. In the end of cave he just saw few burning body lay on ground, death. Throw a mad looking eyes he scan entire place, he cant found that maid and his sister. He found crystal pendant and jewel no far from death burning body, with blood.

.

~Byakuran Pov~

.

"How can...she use my sister blood to open portal?!" they gone, that paesant took my only one familly.

.

What i must to do?

.

Where dimension they go?

.

Future or past?

.

Is her alright?!

.

Is her still alive?

.

"Ugh...my little one..." she's still nameless baby "I haven't give you a name yet."

.

_"Byakuran, could you give your sister an lovely name?" a tall man with long brunette hair approach the albino kid in library. He sat beside Byakuran with a chuckled face after that kid hear his pavor._

_"But unc-eh, my king! Isn't baby name should given by their parent?" the albino tween rub his back head._

_"Letrysia get her name from Marga." the brunette king put his pen "Why you not?"_

_"A name...i dont know..., im not Marga the perfect prince."_

_"He not perfect."_

_"Yes he are, like another pure blood."_

_"Not had any resemble with pure blood or mix."_

_"Really?"_

_"You have good talent to be a leader, i can see that." my uncle are the greates king i had seen until now, so kind and gentleman. I love him more than my own father. "Still have time, she just born. Untill her first year, please search a beautiful name for her."_

.

"Im sorry..." A boy cant cry, but how can i hold this? I lose all in a day, planet, kingdom, parent, siblings, and the top of that...i lose my only sister. My last familly "Please forgive your useless brother..."

.

.

.

~Normal Pov~

.

.

.

"...how nostalgic dream..." Byakuran open his eyes, stare to nothing and sudden feel exhausting even just wake up from his 8 hour sleep. "I think I had forgot it but after a years why i dream it again?"

.

His bed chamber doors open, 25 years orangenette man or we know it was Shouichi Irie just want do his daily activity –waking up his lazy boss-, he raise an eyebrow when saw the albino already sit in his bed.

.

"Ah...not usual you wake up before i did. "

"I got a old bad dream."

.

.

.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : UNFORTUNATELY KHR not MINE! *kicked*

slight condition in this fic adapted from indonesia language fanfiction 'My Place With You' by RinLi

Since my partner say will leave fanfic i'll try take care all she left till end. please to someone can help me to write this fic (Beta reader) please contack me at FB Ciela Del Vongola or just PM. (Regards Rin)

.

.

.

~Byakuran Pov~

.

Uncle, you have say i will be a good leader, that why i create this Famiglia. In other future time and dimension i had done wrong, lose control and...forget about what your say about never using power to hurt anyone. That's because i feel sick, boring, hurt, scare with all i feel from past. Whatever i do always become failure, that's why ghost born, because i try kill my self. Wherever i go, which dimension and time, i found nothing. Where she took her?

.

"Byakuran-san, we must flee back to Italia this night."

"Hai~" But i get second chance and now they who are my enemy on that time now be my friends. This one with orangenette are my best friends, he also...the one i love even still can't confess it right now. "You say want visit your familly in Namimori."

"Yeah, after you finish this all!" he put a numerous stack of document on my table "Do it and must finished before evening!"

"Ha-hai..." Sometimes he can so scaried if about work. Nah, its ok. "Hehehe, wakh! *a pen flying hit Byakuran head* ite..."

"What you launghing for?" he glare at me, so scary.

"Nothing, Irie-donno! *shiver*." why he like this? In onther future he was kind and shy boy, did i do something wrong until changed his future self?

.

.

~skip time~

.

.

"Ha~h! I never knew you had a easy going familly. So diferent with you." i finish all at 7 and we visit Shou-chan home until almost midnight. They so welcome with me, is this a chance to me being closer with him?

"Please watch the way, if not you'll hit something or someone." act like don't care but he blushing.

"Don't try change the-" BRAK! Too much enjoying tease him make me forgot my way, i hit a little girl in four juntion. Her tiny body flew few meters before my car. For a good sake, he just mention about it and now it happen!

"That's why i say watch your way!" he shouting at me, angry and panic mixed on his face.

"Akh! Forget it now! We must help her!"

.

We cheking behind my car, that little girl_teenage or tweenage maybe. Her raven hair soaked by blood. Something weird happen to me when i took her into my car. Warm, my crystal pendant getting warm even for few second. After many years freezing this first time i feel that reaction. We go to hospital with maximum speed, i cant let her die because my stupidity.

.

She get operation because her right shoulder, right dry bone foot and left arm break. Her head also get hit made her head torred. They cut her hair to make easier threat her injuried. 3 broken bone and may her eyes will blink because hit on her head in another condition, amnesia also can happen. She coma almost for month, i get her passpor and address but cant find his parent because they had divorce and move to other country. Is she live alone when her ages still under 15? We put her in Japan Gesso HQ with intensife care. Every day i check her, so tiny body, her skins tan maybe because spend much time outside and day by day because always inside room the colour turn to yellowish brown or maybe honey colour. After 24 day in coma finally she wake up but cant move her body properly because too long sleep. Like we though she blind, lucky she's not in amnesia and magic she so calm and accept her condition. We heal her with sun flame and all her broken bone recover in 2 week.

.

"Is this forever?" she ask us when we –me, Shouichi and Spanner- visit her.

"O-of course not! With operation you can see world again!" Shouichi try to support her. Of course she can see again because her blind condition affect for death blood stuk in her eyes. "but before that we must make sure you full recovered from all injuries."

"Thanks for help me, and about my parent...just don't let them know."

"..." me and Shou-chan staring vice versa.

"To be honest, we can't find them. They divorce a week before your accident and move to other country without left any information. We still try find-"

"Good then, just leave them. If they dont need me just let it like that, im not they blood daughter after all."

"..." me and Shouichi can't say anything -again, only Spanner still try chit chat with her. In month she can walk and use every part her body in normal condition. Shouichi give her room beside him and give 2 maid to help her with all daily routine.

.

.

.

.

.

.

One day i came into Shouichi room to discuse our work. We saw her walk out from her room alone in midnight, we watch from Shouichi balcony without make sound. She move slowly and reach chair in middle. She crying, felldown, grab and squeeze her short hair, cursing about her live and her parents. Two name she calling, maybe her best friends. She scream and in same time we saw an syoking scene, she release pure black wings from her back. My pendant glowing and became warm, no mistake again this time. Before i can ask she collapse while crying.

.

~Normal Pov~

.

"Shou-chan, can you do blood test to us?" Byakuran finally spoke, broke the silent atmosphere after carry the petit girl into her room.

" 'Us'?"

"Check my blood and her."

"Why?"

"I want confirm something after...ah, i dont remember again how many time and years had try to and give up after tired with all result give me negative for answer. "

.

Irie Shouichi stunning, the young man never see Byakuran serious since battle to break Arcobaleno curse in same time he saw white haired man near in his limit to hold him self to crying. Is her black wings had concert with him? His past? Rednette guy feel little jealous because he his friends, close friends but know nothing about those albino guy. Byakuran never like to share story about his past, always try change topic or leave him with rush.

.

"Irie- sir." one his subordinate voice make him back from his other world. "Verde-san give you this."

"Thanks." Shouichi stare at white emvelope with thick seal and just can open with sky flame. DNA cheking result from Byakuran and that girl. He ask Verde to do that cheking and feel curious with what writing inside. Want to peek but he hold it because didn't dare to upset his boss. He walk to Byakuran office to deliver what the white haired request yesterday. "Why must sealed like this for an blood test?" hold his curious, Sun Guardian Gesso walk to his boss office. "Byakuran san, i bough the test result."

"Come in." He saw the petit girl inside with Byakuran and Aria. Sun Arcobaleno give him warm smile, aproache him to took emvelope he bough. Byakuran sat beside the girl, take off bandages usual cover her blind eyes. Shouichi pleased to stay and he stand beside couch where raven and white haired sitting. The petit girl sat on couch with 2 maid suround her. Beautiful amber staring without focus, she had cute face but...where he have see similiar face with her?

.

"Covered or not, still dark everywhere." she gave a sigh.

"You will seeing again soon, be patien 'till the time." Byakuran cares her hair. "It's right Shou-chan?"

"Hm, we already get doctor to section your eyes."

"By the way, what result you say before, Byakuran-san?"

"DNA."

"...no need do that. I can say im not their-"

"Not about your foster parent, cecyl-san." Aria smile brighly after read the white papper "This about you and your real Familly."

"..." raven girl silent.

"What writing inside, Aria-san?"

"You got her, Byakuran. No mistake this time." Sun arcobaleno give Byakuran the papper she hold. "She's yours."

"For real?" Blinked for second, Don Gesso Famiglia read that papper, Shouichi take peek and his eyes getting wide when see what writted on papper "Oh God!"

"Wha-Kyaaa!" that petit girl shriek, jolt when get bear hug from Byakuran. "Byakuran-san!"

"Call me 'nii-san', 'aniki', 'big brother', 'fratello', anything you want!' "

"Wh-"

"He's your brother, the one have same blood with you." now all clear for Shouichi, even don't know their related yet, Byakuran instinc as an older reacted to her.

"...don't lie to me! How could a unwanted monster like me had familly! They throw me on street when i was baby!"

"Cecyl-san, please calm down." Aria try to talk but the raven resist her.

"Don't touch me! A stranger can't be my familly!" try to run, but she failed and fall. "No need your pity just for that accident. Just heal my eyes and let me go!"

"NEVER!" Byakuran spatting, all in that room deadly silent when see he release his wings "I had lose you almost for fuckking 14 years and almost give up but now you here saying im 'an stranger' and just did all because responsibility?!"

"How could i know you haven't any other plan?! You may sell me or-"

"How could you think i'll do that?!" Shouichi put his finger on Byakuran lips.

"Can you wait until your eyes can see again?"

"Just leave me!"

Shouichi kneeling beside her, touch her cheek "If you can't believe him please believe on me, 'lil one." that raven not denny his touch "You can do everything after you section."

"...hai...Souichi-nii..." the orangenette smile satisfied with her answer, Byakuran twitching, Aria nodding and leave them.

.

.

.

.

.

"How could she call you 'nii-san' when she call me a lier? That's me her real brother." Byakuran sulking.

"Maybe because you not fit to be her older brother?" Shouichi said with flat emotion even in his inner, chibi orangenette laugh so hard and roll on floor.

"Huh, Shou-chan so mean." whitehairred grab his marsmallow and pop it into his mounth "When her E-section?"

"This week."

"Have you found her 'mother'?"

"Yes, but all you clue not similiar with her. I can found all information about that women since her birth and now-"

"So...that not 'her', just leave the trash. You find another?"

"Your sister spend 2 month at hospital with none guardian after someone found her with fatal injury at her back before adopted by childless familly. Her adopted parent die in trafick accident and their couzine took her."

"huh...not interest at all if i can take any revenge for all she did to us. Nee Shou-chan~, thanks for all."

"You welcome, Byakuran-san. What you wil do next?"

"Take her into our Famiglia of course."

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
